The invention relates to food processing systems, and more particularly to a pasteurizer for cooked packaged meat products, such as hot dogs, hams, etc.
In the cooked, packaged meat product industry, there is growing consideration of the possible benefits of pasteurizing. These benefits include eliminating bacteria on the surface of the packaged meat product, and extending shelf life. The present invention provides a pasteurizing system for cooked, packaged meat products. Various aspects of the invention have further applications beyond meat product pasteurizers.